Magnetic resonance imaging is a very important diagnostic tool for modern medicine. It is non-invasive, does not involve ionizing radiation (unlike the X-ray counterparts) and is sensitive to soft tissues with various contrast enhancement possibilities. However, MRI has traditionally been performed in very strong magnetic field (typically>1 T) and this presents a number of risk factors during use. For example, patients with various implanted metallic objects (e.g., cochlear implants, brain aneurysm clips, certain artificial heart valves, vascular stents, artificial joints, dental implants) cannot have MRI. MRI is also not recommended in emergency situations, because life-support equipment cannot safely enter the scanner area and the exam can take a very long time. A careful preparation procedure, for example removing all metallic objects, such as jewelry, is necessary before the patient can enter the scanner's room.
Instances of deaths and injuries have occurred due to movement of objects by the fields created by the magnets of conventional MRI devices. While the risk is greatest in the case of implanted devices, there is also risk from any loose metal object in the vicinity of the MRI imaging device.
Many people suffer from claustrophobia and are unable to stay in the confined region of the MRI scanner. In addition, conventional MRI scanners require superconducting magnets which use liquid helium, potentially presenting the hazard of suffocation in the confined region of the MRI scanner if the magnet is quenched and helium gas is released, there by reducing the oxygen level.
In spite of the risks associated with MRI devices, many medical diagnoses could not be made without the information provided by MRI. Accordingly, a need exists for MRI devices without the risks associated with conventional MRI.